The present invention relates to a jig-saw puzzle work board and storing device. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved design for a portable jig-saw puzzle work board of the type shown, for example, in applicant's co-pending application, Ser. No. 419,966.
Anyone who has ever indulged in piecing together jig-saw puzzles has experienced the frustration of searching for an adequate work surface, such as a spare table, on which to assemble the puzzle pieces. Another aggravation is discovering in the morning that a partially-done puzzle left overnight on a table has been upset by a pet or a child.
For these reasons, several attempts have been made in the prior art to provide a suitable work board for assembling jig-saw puzzles. However, none of the prior art devices is completely satisfactory due to failure to provide a lightweight structure which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, which has convenient means for opening and closing the device without upsetting the pieces of a partially assembled puzzle being retained therein, and which provides a deformable and resilient padding, unattached to any other portion of the device, for placing thereon pieces of the puzzle prior to assembly.